A Killers Dream
by deidaraslut
Summary: EHHHHHHHH. Do NOT ask. I just made this randomly, to fill the emptiness of not making anything, good.


A Killers Dream

As the childs hand swung and slit anything in sight, "One day...Ill do it!" as she let out groans as the dagger in her hand went across the room. Wood chips flying around she began to laugh, "aren't you a little young to be killing anything?" hearing a mans voice she spun around and held the dagger even tighter, "woah, calm down" when he puller her wrist, and tightened his grip she screached and dropped the dagger. "N-no!" as she stared at it and tears began to fall down her cheeks, "P-please!" when she yelled that he stared at her still, feeling rather apathetic in the motion he didnt let go. He bent down to her height, "ill ask again..." he sighed. "Arent you a little young to kill something." she stared up at him, "..." not answering to his question, he glanced at the mouth on her palm and she looked away in shame, he laughed, "there cute" she blushed looking at the man, "your not kidding are you?" he shook his head, "No...but i know a place...Where we can talk" the little child had nodded to him, "okay!" while she held his hand and he began to walk her to a hotel she was questioned but ignored it as her new companion walked with her, "How old are you?" she thought for a minute, "Umm...eight. And Im kirea!" she smiled enthusiastically, "Well hello kirea. You can call me friend." she smiled again, "Okay...so where are we going friend?" he laughed walking up the hotels stairs, "we can talk in my room" she nodded, "erm...okay?" he laughed, "Whats a little girl like you doing at a place like this?" as her heart began to beat when he opened the door and shot her on the bed she felt in pound through her chest, "Take your clothes off!" as he began to tear at her clothes she was shocked to think such a genorous man would do such a thing. For the things that went on in that room were in her mind forever. She was stung with the mark of the word 'rape' right in her mind. Let along never thinking it could happen to her she cried every night that she had been stuck with that man, it had been 5 years. That she had done anything but let that man pleasure himself at her image and body. "Let me go!" she yelled as her arm was crushed within the mans hand, "O-Ow!" he threw her into the wall at the bar when he got in and everyone stared at the abuse that had been done. "Get over here." he said without a stutter or wince, not regretting anything he had ever done. Not a word was heard till he sat down and gave her a drink. "Excuse me..." a blond man approached me, "Go away...You little barbie doll" friend had said, or so he claimed to be. "May i talk to you?" he asked the girl, "I said go away, you damned barbie doll!" when he grabbed the mans wrist the girls heart throbbed with enjoyement as the mans blood had spattered to the ground, "A-argh! K-kirea...help me..." seeing the man grasp out for her hand she stared at him, "..." the area went silent as she saw the man dying, waiting for the sus[ense to pass she sighed. Kirea's hand was grabbed and she quickly pulled it away from the blond man, "N-no!" she stormed out the door, "Sob...N-No...Dont cry!" as she slammed her hands in the air like that, as if she was cutting it. Like the child she used to be, the child she longued to be, (damn my spelling -.-) 10 years scared now years that she had been freed. The man who took her as a child was on the ground asking for _her_ to help him...Why should she! She's been sad, without love. As her body flew and her feet jumped she fell on her face, the mud splashed like water, she stared crying. Her eyes stinging to that sense. And her body in pain from the fall, she couldnt get up, she was most likely bleeding. "Are you okay?" hearing that she stared as the world went darker and darker, "..." an uttter silence was following them as the blond 'barbie doll' picked her up and began to carry her to somewhere she couldnt think of as a new home.

Kirea POV:

Watching the man pace past me over and over, i lay there. Sad and fragile. My knees scraped, my elbows cut, my arms dirty, and my face just cleaned. "Ngh..." trying not to move for it was far too painful i just sat up a bit, "Dont move hun' you'll just make it worse" the man said at his pace the words were jumbled and began to rip appart as the door was opened, the blond man came in with a tray. "Oh your awake. Thank goodness. Hm." as he put the tray down and smiled a smile so bright i thought that i turned blind. As if the sun had been tooken and was put into his mouth. "Im deidara." as I stared into his eyes he laughed. "Dont you have a name, hun?" when i heard my newest nickname i blushed. "I-I'd rather you call me hun..." saying that i closed my mouth and locked away my voice forever, "oh okay 'hun" he smiled that warm smile again and put his hand on my cheek pinching it a bit, "you're in good hands" i nodded with a gulp, and began to blush, "Now come on, ill carry you and we'll all go play a game" i felt his arms pull me up high and he held me tightly against him, "I-Its hurts doesnt it?" i nodded, and he loosend his grip, i let my arms hold around his neck and it hurt. But i restrained from saying anything, "your cute...How old are you?" i closed my eyes and ignored it, "..." as he kept his quiet and i kept mine i tried to fake my sleep, "its okay hun...you dont need to tell me just yet" as i tried my hardest to drift off into sleep. "Is that brat staying here...You know how mad i get...and how fast it happens." as the red-headed man, with the most handsome features i had ever seen, "Danna. She's gonna be here for about a month..." i gulped and tightened my grip, "where is she going to sleep?" I stared off into the darkness of his shirt and he laughed, "My room, ill sleep on the floor if she wants" i smiled a bit. "Fine. Deidara." as the red-headed known as danna walked off angrily I stared into his shirt, the smell so great and overwealming i couldnt help but enjoy being in his arms, "you smell...so good..." when i heard him laughing my face turned dark red, "i do? I cant remember the last time i took a shower. Hm" i didnt laugh i just tried to get closer, "Me neither...I dont really think i know how to..." he looked suprised, "hm. Than i guess we'll take one together, if you wouldnt mind." as i blushed more and pushed myself out of his arms i screeched in pain when i hit the ground, "ow...fuck..." and than he stared and squatted down, "Im kidding...Hm. Unless you want to..." Staring down at my legs that were still badly scratched i was thinking deeply... _did i want to?_ As a few more questions ran through my head i couldnt stop them! _He is good looking...Come on...Kirea-chan you know you want to..._ with a voice that wouldnt stop playing on and on in my head he laughed, "dont worry, im older than you so it'll be like im just your big brother or something, its not like im some pedophile or something hm" he laughed, "...I-I dont know..." he smiled, "here ill promise you this. We can take a nice hot bubble bath together...I mean you dont have to, thats not what im saying but you need to take a bath, and its either i take one with you or danna does and im sure he's going to wash your skin right off! Hm. So really, no one will be able to see anything, right? It'll be bubbles, we'll put on music and you can wash that blood straight off, and besides, maybe you and I will get to be great friends." Hm." as he finished saying that i stared at his feet, "O-okay" i swallowed my fear and he smiled, "dont worry, like i said, you're in good hands." with that he helped me to my feet and told me that he had to go and he was off. "Bye" he kissed my cheek and i blushed, "good hands..." i thought, as I began to crawl my way through this nicely made home my legs began to feel weird as if i couldnt walk, they began to give out. "A-argh...My legs..." saying that aloud i sat on the ground and i thought again..._Your going to sleep in his bed...and you know what you can do...Never make a good looking man like that sleep on the floor..._ i shook the thoughts out, "..." without a word that red head popped up, "Need help?" i wasnt smiling and neither was he, well my point is, it wasnt a happy moment like when Deidara greeted me. "..." i pointed to my legs and he nodded, "well do you?" I nodded, "sigh." he seemed angry about me wanted to be carried, i didnt say but i sure showed it when i jumped on his back, He grunted and walked out of the room, and i had a huge smile on my face, "you dont weigh that much actually..." he said with a suprised look, "Well..." my voice croacked and he gently dropped me off at the couch, "i am _not_ a train, therefore you do _not_ ride me, that was by far the _WORST_ thing to do to me when im mad, so brat. Dont jump on me, im not the sasori-express, and your not a hemroid so stay off my ass." i laughed at that since this is what it was like in my head, i understood it but this is how i would show him i understood:

I am a train, therefore you do ride me, that was by far the BEST thing to do to me when im mad, so brat. Jump on me, im the sasori-express, and your not a hemroid so stay on my ass.

I chuckled at the words playing in my head as i had an awkward feeling between my legs, "what?" i stared at him weirdly, "can i have a drink? And where is your bathroom?" he laughed and pointed to a door on the left of a hallway on the other side of the room, i just stared at the dark abyss and back at him. "What dont tell me you cant make it..." i smiled, "No...I just..." i laughed letting my words drop as i carefully walked to the room, "nyah! Dammit that was hard..." i laughed, when i closed the door and locked it i undid the first button on my jeans and stared around the room to make sure i was alone, "ah...–wait..." i laughed when i saw clothes folded into a square, it had a note on it–

_Kirea-san, after our bath you can wear this, sincerely- deidara._

I smiled and undid the second button as i sat down and well...Must i explain? When i heard the door shake i kept my voice down, "Damnit hurry up!" when i heard that i got up so quickly and washed my hands, and got out of the room quickly after shakingly unlocking the door, "Woah. Um..Are you okay?" he asked, i passed him looking down at his feet, not being able to build the courage to look him in the eyes. I didnt really have the courage to build actually. "Kirea-san?" sasori said to me with a book in his hand and reading glasses sliding off of his nose, "How do i look?" i laughed when he said that and he pulled them off, "that didnt take long now did it?" i shook my head, "I never take long at doing anything...well not anything anyone else my age would be doing..." he stared down at the book and occasonally back at me trying to pay attention to both worlds, I mean the 'waging of war' was interesting, but um, im sure listening to me talk was alot better, "Kirea. Why did deidara bring you here?" i stared down, "a-ask him...I really dont want to talk about it..." as the blond man walked into the room with a towel in his hand it glowed white like his teeth and was as dry as his look, "Speak of the devil..." sasori said putting the book down, "C'mon kirea, time for our bath" sasori looked as if he was about to object, "ahem. Deidara, what are you doing with her?" i blushed and deidara laughed, "Oh danna, i have to take a bath, but i guessed, that she would need one too, so why not take one together?" i nodded, and sasori put his hand on my chin lifting it up, "do you _want_ to take a bath with the blond ball of dirt?" i nodded, "Im a black haired ball of dirt." deidara shook his head, "No. Your a cute ball of adorable" as he took my hand and brought me to the bathroom, i blushed with every step, "deidara...are you sure?" he laughed a bit and than i giggled at the following, "Its not like were having sex or anything" i blushed hearing the word, 'sex' i thought, "your a virgin i wouldnt break you, your too young" i stopped and he stared up at me as i closed the door and he was sitting on the ledge of the bathtub, "what?" i let a tear drop, "w-whats wrong? Hm." i cried and sat down, "I-Im not a virgin...why do you think i was with that guy?! He took me and-and...sniff...sniff..." i couldnt say anything else, first of all, i was terrified. Second of all, whenever i thought of the things that horrible man had done to me i would cry, "are you okay?" i shook my head, "s-sob..." i looked up and fell back in the hot water and just lay there my face a bit red, "haha. Now you have to get your clothes off" he laughed, "Is it too hot?" i pulled him in, "Is it?" he laughed and splashed the water on me as we began to make a mess till i had fallen on top of him, "No...not at all" as i stared at his lips he stared at mine, as the question went in my mind my heart had a sudden burst of pain and i leaned in closer, "s-sorry..." as my words fell into the water my lips hit his, so much smaller than him yet i was most likely more experienced than him. "Oh god...i-im sorry!" i said his hand going down my shirt undoing every button it could, his hand wet and colder each time, "dont be" he laughed, "U-um..." i blushed as my shirt was falling around my shoulders, "Sorry if this bothers you" he smiled.

"wow, seems that were both sorry" i blushed more when my shirt was in the water, "dont worry im not a sick guy like that, haha" i didnt find it so funny, "I wouldnt care..." he started to pull on my pants and i was confused to how this would work, "umm...deidara your going to have to let me do this" he laid down and ripped my pants right off, "h-hey!" i said staring at the rip in them as they float in the water, "What?" he smirked,

"those were special..."

he looked hurt, "Im sorry" I heard a click in my ear and blushed more when the little blue article of clothing was floating in front of us, he smiled but than blushed to see that i had no shirt, no pants, no bra, no anything. All i was wearing was my little pink underwear, "t-those have to go, too" he said a bit short of breath,

`"W-want me to...?" he pushed me over,

"I still have clothes on you know." i blushed when his shirt came off, he was so well built, His skin was flawless, and he had an amazing foundation let along his eyes! When he undid the first button off of his pants i blushed as much as i ever could let along would. "O-okay this is going to be weird" he laughed kissing my cheek, "No, just like if we were kids. Well if i was" he laughed, "Oh...okay" i stared up and was _completly_ embarassed. "I-im shy you know..." he smiled, "its not like im doing anything _to you_" i nodded with a gulp, "O-oh...Okay...I guess..." i stared up at him, "You helping me..." he said under his breath,

"w-wha–" with that...it had begun, his hands had already tooken the liberty of sinking down into the bubbly water.

"It wasn't _that _bad was it?" Deidara muttered, scratching the back of his head "Honestly?"

"_M-maybe..._"

"Maybe, it was nice...?"

"Yeah....or maybe it wasn't."

Deidara shook his head, containing a large sigh. "You're impossible."

"No, you just aren't good with _children_."

"fine, fine."

We began to walk, well _he_ walked; dragging me along.

Walking towards, what i assumed to be, his room.

"wow!"

My anxiety, or if it was ever existing, dissapeared.

His room was a flashy blue, with his red bed sheets in the corner, on his bed, of course.

Also, he had a gray substance _everywhere_.

"Its nice, i guess...." he muttered, "I think its a bit...._mediocre._"

"What?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ma-dio-kre?"

"No, _MEDIOCRE."_

"whats _that_ mean?"

"It means....ordinary. TOO ordinary, in the case of my room."

"Pfft, you're delusional."

"da-luzz-ionul?"

"...."

he chuckled as my face had dropped and pulled a brush out of a drawer, in his sidetable.

"No...PLEASE no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He, as gently as possible, grabbed the back of my head, taking a handful of hair, and pulling me back onto his lap.

"C'mon it wont hurt."

I sighed. and inhaled that sigh, and exhaled again, but i wouldn't call it breathing, it scarcely passed for a human action.

I was starting to hyperventalate.

I couldn't stop, Deidara looked at me worried, as he brushed through my hair,

His cold hands held the back of my neck, "Hn-hhnnn..."

I shrugged over-exageratingly; damnit were his hands cold!

"C'mon, its not _that_ bad..." he muttered, boy he did that alot.

"s-shut---AH! OWWW!!"

I gripped the back of my head, feeling the pins of the brush digging into my fingers


End file.
